A Collection of Revolutionshipping Drabbles
by Startistica
Summary: A drabbles collection featuring Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. (AtemxAnzu) (YamixAnzu) Various genres, situations and settings.
1. Tragic Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! These works were created only for entertainment purposes without the intention to gain monetary profit.**

* * *

**Title: **Tragic Love**  
****Details: **Set during the night before the Ceremonial Duel**  
****Warnings: **Super-Angsty

* * *

She takes a deep breath as she stares at the paneling in the wall, only inches from her face. Her hand is tightly gripping the outer edge of the wall. "You're leaving tomorrow." She breathes out. She's avoiding looking at him, because this pains her so much.

"I know." His voice seems hoarse from behind her.

She lightly strums her fingers on that paneling and presses her lips together. She swiftly turns around with her eyes brimming with passion. "You can't act like I'm fine with that." She says. Her voice contains some anger, but he can tell she's more sorrowful.

He steps forward grasping her body and wrapping his arms around her. She leans her head on his shoulder and she sniffles. "I can feel it." She admits. "I can feel that you're leaving tomorrow. I...I..." she stutters. She picks her head up, leans back a little and looks into his face, clenching the front of his shirt with her hands. "I keep trying to tell myself that there's still a good possibility that you won't...but I can't. Something tells me that this is the end...and that you'll leave me forever."

His lips quiver, but his hand reaches out to cup her cheek, slightly lifting it up some more. She responds by affectionately pressing her face into his hand. "No." He says and her eyes flutter open, her long eyelashes rimmed with tear drops displaying her apparent sadness. "I'll still be here with you, always." His voice and his eyes promise. He kisses the top of her forehead and once again embraces her tightly.

She knows that he's in a sense being sentimental and a bit cheesy, but his words provide her comfort. His words have always been a tiny bit dramatic, but he always means what he says. He will always be with her, in some form or another, it just won't be in the way she wants.

She decides to put his happiness first, by letting him go on because she loves him unconditionally. Except what she doesn't know is that his happiness lies with her and seeing to it that she remains happy. This is the pitiful part of their love. They each give up their own happiness for each other, as they display the true meaning of what love truly is: sacrifice. It's the tragic part, that each of them takes a part of each other's happiness when they separate.

What they retained out of this is a part of each other's heart's. Once taken, it can never be given back and in this way, the boy was right. He would be with her always and she would be with him always, so long as he had a piece of her heart and vice-versa. He had nothing to fear, because she had already promised it to him as he did to her. However, this part did nothing to subdue the tragic part of their love. Tragic it was, but true it was too. Their love was in every way representative of a story of true and tragic love.

* * *

**Yes, right now I'm is a super tragic mood for Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. Leave me and my OTP alone to weep. **

***Things to note about this drabbles collection is that updates will be untimely and irregular. They will vary in length and other ships may be implied in some drabbles, (Peachshipping, Polarshipping, etc.) but the main ship will be Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. I also generally do not take requests. Details/warnings about each drabble will usually be at the top. All drabbles will most likely be unrelated.**

**Reviews are also appreciated, whether they are constructive or not. Please don't be afraid to correct to me or offer advice on improving my writing!**

**I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! :)**

**~Startistica**


	2. Precious Anzu

**Title: **Precious Anzu  
**Details: **Set in AU Manga Universe, where Anzu is aware of Yami and his shadow games  
**Warnings:** Vulgar Word(s)

* * *

He stood still. Anger like fire spread through his very being. His fingers tingled, shadow magic radiating at the tips, ready to be inflicted. His cheek stung from the slap that was hit. His arms and hands were tense, but everything immediately went away when he heard a sob and his tunnel vision cleared up.

She stood in front of him, tears lining her eyelashes and streaming down her cheek. Her vivid cerulean eyes showed an emotion of hurt...and anger. Her arms were crossed in an uneven X, up above her chest, below her neck. There she stood, solemnly...his precious Anzu, the one he could never dare lay a finger on. The shadow magic that was ready to be released dissipated and his arms relaxed.

Yami blinked a couple times before being spontaneously enveloped in the Anzu's embrace. He stood frozen once more as Anzu sobbed into his shoulder. "You bastard." She cried. Her voice held no venom, however. Yami gently reciprocated her hug and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly with one arm and loosely with the other so he could reach up and thread the brown locks of her hair with his hand in a gentle, loving gesture.

She mumbled in a rush."You could have been killed. You gamble too much. This wasn't like your other games. This was even more dangerous." She emphasized "I could have lost you!" She cried louder this time, pressing her face into his shoulder and holding him tighter.

He merely continued to thread her hair with his fingers and whispered "Shh..." as he began to lightly pat her back trying to calm the girl.

She pulled back a little from him to meet his crimson eyes. "Don't do this to me Yami! I can't watch you do something so dangerous! It's too much!" His response was merely a nod, as he brought Anzu back fully into his arms. He gently rubbed her back as she calmed down, as she continued to be led into a sense of false security.

The truth was, he couldn't stop the shadow games he inflicted on people. But he cared enough about the girl to try his very best to make sure she would not be nearby to _see_ him engage in one.

He had to do what he had to do to protect her even if it involved his ruthless games.

She had to be safe at all times.

That was what mattered most.

She was his.

Anyone who dared upset her would have to deal with his wrath...

In private though,

for the sake of his precious Anzu.

* * *

**This drabble is based on where in the YGO Manga, Yami refers to Anzu as his 'Precious Anzu.' The idea and background of the story is totally unrelated as in this AU, Anzu is fully aware of his identity and Dark Games. I simply liked the idea of Anzu worrying about Yami going too far in his games and getting himself hurt, and what his possible reaction would be to her anger/sadness.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Startistica**


	3. When He Forgets

**Title: **When He Forgets**  
****Details: **AU with pre-established Revolutionshipping relationship in canon**  
**

* * *

When he kisses her, he forgets.

He forgets his problems, his issues, how inconceivably lost he is or how he doesn't belong.

Because when he kisses her, he feels found. He feels like he belongs and everything feels right. All he can think of is her soft, pink lips against his, the smoothness and texture of her lips rubbed against his and the taste of her peach flavored lip balm. All he cares about in that moment, is that she's close in his arms, that she's with him and how much he loves her.

He forgets that he's a 5000 year old spirit from the past. He forgets that he's really a pharaoh and he forgets that he'll have to leave one day. He forgets everything for that one moment.

Only when her lips part from his does recollection of all these thoughts occur. He cradles her in his arms and he feels at peace with his temporary surroundings, but in turmoil with his heart and the greater outer world. He doesn't want this to end and he doesn't want to hurt her. But he can't help, but be with her at the same time.

She knows the consequences of this love, but it doesn't stop her. She doesn't let fate get in the way of what she wants in the here and now. She knows he's hurting and she tries to alleviate it whenever possible. So whenever she spends time with him, her lips find a way back to his, because she knows.

When he kisses her, he forgets.

* * *

**I tried to make this a sweet drabble that was more happy, but it ended up being angsty again. I'll probably try for a happy drabble again some other time. :/ I've found that I like not using any names for drabbles and using just he/she though.**

**Please review!**

**~Startistica**


	4. Moments Like These

******Title: **Moments Like These******  
****Details: **Ancient Egypt AU, Teana is Téa's/Anzu's incarnation

* * *

**This is inspired by an upcoming one-shot I'm writing that has a _somewhat_ similar setting.**

* * *

Teana was able to figure out that morning had come based on the light that was hitting her face coming in from the window. As consciousness waved over her, she heard light snoring next to her and she inwardly smiled, snuggling up to the one next to her. It's moments like these she enjoys and appreciates the most. She sighs, and then gently opens her eyes only to close them, and then open them again.

She turns to her right to see her darling husband, Atem- Pharaoh of all of Egypt, sleeping next to her, snoring soundly. His duties as the sovereign king of the land were far too many and numerous and left her a little disappointed about the lack of time she spent with him. Other times, when she did spend time with him, it had to do with work or official business. Teana wanted to spend leisurely time with Atem, go for a walk, have a picnic, dance for fun or do absolutely nothing in particular at all. She sometimes felt like she had to share Atem with _all_ of Egypt.

She glances back up to Atem's face as sunlight strikes much of his face and his hair. It's times like these, when he's calm, relaxed and let's himself be vulnerable that she thinks he looks even more breathtakingly beautiful. She reaches out to move pull back one of his lightning blond bangs that had been pushed in front of his eyes. His hair is remarkable soft and silky, something that had fascinated her when she first wed Atem. Now, his blond, magenta, black hair was not so much a fascination for her, but a source of comfort and familiarity.

The color itself was a distinguishing feature. She mused that it was a mark of Ra. She momentarily wondered if Atem and her children would be blessed with this mark. She would be certain they would, as she couldn't imagine her own children not having this similarity to their father. She imagined a possible son, that would look almost in every way imaginable in appearance to Atem. She couldn't imagine them looking like herself. Perhaps one of her children might inherit some smaller likeness like her eye shape, or her smile?

It was then, that Atem woke and open his own violet eyes to meet his own lovely queen's eyes. Teana smiled in greeting to him and in response, he looped his arm under her and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled into her and looked back to her with his violet eyes, grinning. His eyes were also something she loved so very much. The violet color was also a sign of what he was, magnificent and royalty. Atem too had a weird love for her own blue, cerulean eyes, but she did not think them anything special.

Atem reached his hand forward to cup her cheek and move her face forward to kiss her deeply, to which Teana could only wholeheartedly kiss back the same. Atem was never one for chaste or quick kisses. His always had to be meaningful, long or lingering. Even his shortest of kisses left a tantalizing feeling on her skin. Although it did not seem so, Atem was very touchy and affectionate. To his loyal subjects and people, he had to act in a stern, dignified and strong manner. He kept that shield up well, but in the privacy of his own bedroom with his own wife, and sometimes even with his close friends, did he let this wall down.

These moments were somewhat rare unfortunately, as duties begrudgingly ate up all of Atem's time. But at least some hours were reserved for her. At night, Atem was all hers and she was all Atem's- snuggled up in his arms. In the very early moments of the day like now, she didn't have to share Atem with anyone. For a short period there was only the two of them, Atem and Teana. Like the kiss that just shared, these moments were there's.

* * *

**Written because I was _dying_ for a slightly more happier, fluffier fic for this couple. Angst can be good, but sometimes it's too much and you just need something that makes you smile and feel happy. Speaking of which, if you reviewed, it would also make me very happy.**

**~Startistica**


End file.
